Toy Soldier
by Mindless Symphony
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy desperately deals with his stressing feelings for his childhood best friend, Albus Severus Potter, as best as he can. But, is Albus, Hogwart's lady's man, dealing with hidden feelings, too?
1. Preface

**This is more of a preface and is somewhat important to the remainder of the story. I dislike starting with the two romance characters being children, so after this preface, they will already be sorted into their respective House or Houses at Hogwarts and will be at least fifth years. **

Scorpius gazed around at the beauties Diagon Ally had to offer. He secretly loved venturing the Ally, even when it bended down into Knockturn. Striding confidently and with elegant grace at his father's side, eleven-year old Scorpius felt very much like a Malfoy.

"Scorpius, I'll leave you at that blasted Owl Emporium. I'll come collect you once my errands have been attended to," Draco Malfoy spoke to his heir with obvious superiority. Nodding his comprehension, Scorpius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It really only was in public that Father acted like Grandfather.

Obediently entering Eeylops Owl Emporium, Scorpius glanced around, hearing the new sounds and sights. It was the first time Father had ever allowed him to stay here, usually Scorpius would reside in Florean Fortescue's.

Beginning his journey in the new shop, Scorpius walked to a rather beautiful snowy white owl. So transfixed by her elegant statue, the pale blonde walked right into someone's back.

"OW," the person who had worked as a wall muttered, as Scorpius composed himself prepared for an annoying apology. The person ahead turned, and Scorpius was more transfixed than he had been with the owl.

The boy standing before him was shorter by an inch or two. His jet-black hair was in an unruly style that looked like absolute hell to fix. His skin was tanner than Scorpius', granted most people had tanner skin than Scorpius, though the boy's was a light kiss of the sun. What immediately grabbed Scorpius' attention about the boy were the intense emerald eyes that studied him with equal interest. They were like gems, and Scorpius felt as if he could read every emotion written in those eyes as if from a book.

"I apologize for my clumsiness. I should've been more aware of where I was walking," Scorpius finally found his voice, straightening himself out. The emerald-eyed boy looked at Scorpius strangely, with intense interest. It made the blonde boy uneasy, feeling as if he were on a platter for the other boy to study.

"Why do you stand so straight and act so grown-up-y?" the boy finally asked in an interested tone. Scorpius furrowed his light eyebrows slightly, he hadn't expected that in reply to his apology.

"It's like you're a solider. But since you're too small to be a solider, it's like you're a toy solider!" the dark-haired boy declared in what Scorpius could label delight. Scorpius had absolutely no idea what a toy solider was, so merely stood silently, wondering if he was being insulted.

"You're awfully quiet. I'm Al, short for Albus Severus Potter," the boy introduced proudly, sticking his hand out, something Scorpius was actually familiar with. A Potter? Well, Father would have much to say about this, the blonde thought, before taking the boy's surprisingly soft hand.

"I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," he introduced, with equal, if not more, pride. Albus' eyes widened a fraction, though returned to their normal size and watched Scorpius a bit more carefully.

"Can I call you Scorp for short? Once we get on the Hogwarts Express, I think I'd rather have a nickname for you" Al finally asked, coming to Scorpius' surprise. Though the Malfoy was determined to not allow any emotion to show.

"If you'd like," he answered, feeling a fluttery feeling in his stomach. Was it possible Scorpius had made his own friend? A friend his parents hadn't chosen for him? Feeling accomplished, the blonde began speaking to the jet-haired boy more confidently.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Draco Malfoy walked to the damned Owl place. His errands had taken more time than he'd presumed, he'd have to apologize to Scorpius for having left him in that god-forsaken place for so long.<p>

Quickening his stride without it turning into in inelegant run, Draco finally made it to the Owl Emporium. Taking a breath, he began his way to the door, before pausing briefly. What was Golden Boy doing here? The elder Malfoy thought bitterly, before going to stand next to Harry Potter, noticing the man's rather rigid stance as he stared into the store's window glass.

"What has you in a knot, Potter? Weaselette finally left you for one of her millions of brothers?" Draco drawled, feeling frustrated when the other man didn't even spare him a glance. Had Draco lost his touch in the art of stirring Harry Potter? No, it was strictly impossible.

Before the Malfoy had time to throw another insult, Potter pointed a finger through the glass. Confused, the blonde man stared into the glass as well, feeling absolute shock at seeing Scorpius conversing and sitting so comfortably close with what only could be the clone of the man beside him.

Draco's first impulse was to ram into the awful shop like a raging lunatic and grab his son away from a Potter. Though, Draco looked at his son once more, and couldn't ever remember a time his son had smiled the way he was now with the Potter child. Draco couldn't even remember ever seeing _that_ smile from his son, if not a small smile that usually turned into a Slytherin smirk.

Dear Salazar's testicles, Draco was well aware of Potter's firm silence from before. This was the beginning of a new era, an era from hell. The evil Potter spawn would of course become a part of Scorpius' Hogwarts life, and therefore having the twin of Harry Potter over at the Manor for holidays would be begged of the two men.

The two ex-rivals finally turned to face each other, looks of utter despair matched upon both handsome faces. "Bring your hellish spawn to the Manor on Thursday at noon," Draco spoke at last.

Potter's face finally showed some sort of anger, though it quickly disappeared off the Head Auror's face. "Only you could frustrate me this much, Malfoy. I have no clue as to how we'll survive the following seven years, but let this be clear. My son isn't me, don't be blinded by the past in how you treat Albus," Potter stated firmly, before the two men walked into the store, introducing themselves to the other's son, before departing with their respectable child.

Draco, nor Harry, failed to notice the hug the two boys shared before they left with their fathers. Though Draco shoved the thought aside, smirking his own Slytherin smirk at Potter's earlier words. '_Only you could frustrate me this much, Malfoy.' _Oh yes, Draco most defiantly still had his touch.

**I know it's dull now, though after this preface, I promise it'll turn into something angsty- romancey-dramtic soon enough.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Laying elegantly on his back in the Slytherin dorms, sixteen-year old Scorpius Malfoy ignored his feeling of worry. Damned Al hadn't bothered to come back to the dorm yet, and it was near one in the morning. Scorpius knew he was meeting with another of his whores, though some things were a bit too late for a Thursday night.

The blonde stifled a yawn, angry with himself for not being able to fall asleep. His earlier attempts, many attempts, all ended in failure, and Scorpius was beginning to realize that he simply _couldn't_ fall asleep until Al came back.

This of course, bothered him for it was completely ludicrous. Albus wouldn't always be in the four-poster beside his. Albus' soothing voice wouldn't always mumble a 'goodnight' to Scorpius every night, especially once their memorable years at Hogwarts were over.

Hearing a thud and nearly silent footsteps along with the snores of the other dorm mates, Scorpius shot into a sitting position, glaring into the darkness of the dorm. Feeling strong, familiar arms wrap around his torso, Scorpius gasped lightly. The invisible arms dragged him to lie once more, against a Quidditch-defined chest.

His face immediately turning beat-red, Scorpius heard Albus' chuckle close to his ear. Annoyed, he pushed the stronger man off, glaring when the invisibility cloak fell off as well, exposing a grinning Slytherin Potter.

"Aw. C'mon Scorp, I was just having a bit of fun. I've never pulled that one before," Albus coaxed, grinning madly before sending a wink in his best friend's direction. Scorpius felt his heart beat faster, though he ignored it, glaring.

"Damned git," he returned, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly, a deep scowl etched on his face.

"Scorp, let's turn that frown upside down!" Albus teased, snickering when his blonde friend attempted to throw a punch in his direction.

"Bugger off, Potter. Go shower, you smell deathly." Scorpius requested, not knowing why, but hoping the smell wasn't that of sex. "Yeah, I'll do it in the morning," Albus replied lazily, slipping off Scorpius' bed with his cloak, before walking to his own bed.

"You're disgusting," Scorpius insulted, attempting to get comfortable in bed. "You say that every time, yet you know you love me," Albus replied, sending back a lopsided grin that had Scorpius' cheeks turning pink. Thank Merlin the lights were off.

"Right, Potter. Keep complimenting yourself that way," the blonde returned, finally regaining some composure and pride.

Al's soft, inviting chuckle was heard from his bed. "Goodnight, Scorp," the jet black-haired boy simply replied. "'Night," Scorpius answered, finally finding a comfortable position in bed.

* * *

><p>Scorpius watched rather annoyed as Albus gave the millionth yawn of the day by dinner. "You really shouldn't sneak out every night to meet Merlin-knows who," Scorpius scolded, buttering his roll. Albus turned, giving Scorpius his very-Slytherin smirk. "Why, you jealous, Malfoy?" Albus teased.<p>

The blonde absolutely loathed the pink tint darkening his pale cheeks, as he attempted to once again compose himself. "That's absolutely ridiculous, what would I have to be jealous of?" Scorpius drawled.

Albus shook his head, chuckling lightly, "Lot's of things, Scorpius, my boy. Lot's of things," was his reply that made Scorpius' stomach fall.

"Hey, Scorp! Al!" came the familiar voice of James Potter, as he walked to the Slytherin table, ignoring the glares he got from most of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and the lustful glances he got from the Slytherin girls.

James and Albus Potter, much resembled their father in their handsomeness. Though, Albus was described to act much more like his Father had at his age than James, of what Scorpius had heard from visiting Albus' family with the Potters during the holidays.

James was loud, handsome, muscular, and popular like the entire Weasley-Potter clan, which made up more than anyone could count. Like his younger brother, James had a deep admiration for Quidditch that seemed to flow through Potter blood. He was built for his job as Seeker, and took his job as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain as seriously as his best friend, Adrian Zabini, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, did.

"Scorp, Luis asked for you. He's says and quote, 'tell his blonde ass that he better stop avoiding me'," James said, with a playful grin, sitting across from Albus and Scorpius.

The mentioned blonde frowned, "I have not been avoiding him. And he's blonde too, he always gets touchy when I joke about him!" he told James, who laughed his unique boisterous laugh, as Albus simply gave a smile.

"Right, well, Louis is a Weasley, and a Gryffindor at that, and we're known for being quite impatient. So, please do talk to him some time soon before _his_ blonde ass throws a tantrum," James pled, before Adrian Zabini slipped into the seat beside to him.

"Potter, you're in snake territory. You are aware, of course," the attractive, dark skinned teen that much resembled his handsome father, Scorpius' godfather, smirked at his best friend.

James and Adrian's friendship was something strange, as most would label it. A Slytherin snake best mates with a Gryffindor lion since their first year at Hogwarts. Now, both seventh year boys, still best mates, rival Quidditch captains, and two of the most lusted men of Hogwarts, Scorpius and Albus also on that absurd lusted list.

"What ya gonna do about it, Adrian?" James teased, stealing some of Albus' pumpkin juice, ruffling Adrian's perfectly kept hair and departing with a loud snicker. "Damned Potter," Adrian cursed, glaring at his best friend's back as he smoothed out his hair.

"So, you two ready for the up-coming match?" Adrian asked, turning to his fellow snakes. "Ready," Albus and Scorpius answered in unison. Adrian's eyebrows furrowed. Scorpius knew it always bewildered the older Slytherin how he and Albus spoke in sync, though in truth Scorpius didn't know himself.

"Right…well, I'll see you two later. I have a hot date to get myself to," he said, flashing a handsome grin before standing to leavethe two best friends.

"Who do you think he's going after now?" Scorpius asked curiously, watching as the Adrian left the Great Hall after sending James Potter a knowing wink.

"Dunno. It could be anyone, though I'm quite familiar with the fact that Ravenclaw girls are prone to falling for Slytherins and Gryffindorks, so I wouldn't be so surprised if he's landed himself with a clever witch," Albus answered, taking a bite of his steak.

"Hm. Really? I've talked to a few Ravenclaw girls, though I've never been attracted," Scorpius replied, cocking his head to the side in deep thought. Just how many Ravenclaw girls had fallen for Albus Severus Potter? And of that number, how many of them had actually sunken their clever claws into the jet-black haired boy for an easy shag? Shaking his head, Scorpius shuddered from the thought.

"Maybe you just prefer lions?" Albus commented, shrugging nonchalantly. Scorpius actually snorted at the absurdities of the accusation.

"Really Potter? Gryffindors are all love and poetry. I'd only turn to red and gold if I was in desperate need of a decent shag," Scorpius replied, causing Albus face to stretch into a smile that seemed somewhat relieved though more amused.

"You humor me, Malfoy. I guess that's why I keep you around," Albus teased, poking Scorpius in the ribs. Poking back the blonde smirked, "You love me and you know it," he answered, feeling a daring feeling in his gut.

He was relieved to hear Albus' heart-warming laughter, "Of course I know it, you git," he replied.

**So this is basically the first chapter of the story, so please let me know what you think . **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following day, Saturday, after dinner, Scorpius met Louis at the library. The blonde Gryffindor looked up upon Scorpius' arrival, sending him a death glare.

"Who do you think you are? Do you even care about me? I'm stupid Albus' cousin and your very best friend yet you seem to think absolutely nothing of me! I thought we were best friends!" Louis huffed, attracting the attention of the nearby students.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. Louis was part veela and they were known to overreact about the most ridiculous things.

"Louis, we _are_ friends. I do care for you as a friend. And I do appreciate you," Scorpius replied in a defeated sort of tone. If he'd learned anything in the six years of being at school with Louis and going to numerous dinners with his family, it was that it was wisest not to put up a fight.

"Best friends?" Louis questioned in a judging tone, his blue eyes staring at Scorpius, as if challenging him to say otherwise.

"Yes, Louis. We're the best of mates," he replied, a small smile tugging at his lips as he realized how much he'd missed the other blonde's theatric banter.

Louis gave him a handsome smug smile, patting the seat beside him at the table. "Aw, I love you, too, Scorp," the eccentric Gryffindor insisted, hugging the taller Slytherin tightly.

Scorpius had even gotten accustomed to Louis' touchy-touchy ways of expressing himself, especially with Scorpius for the Slytherin was the only one to actually put up with it. Resulting with various rumors about the two blondes being an item.

"So, how've you been?" Louis asked curiously, turning to skim the copy of Witch Weekly he held, earning another eye roll from Scorpius. Why couldn't they ever skip the dramatics and land right in the middle of the normal half of their conversations?

"I've been fantastic, Louis. And you?" Scorpius answered politely.

The two blondes were absolute opposites, bewildering most as to how much they actually got along. Even Scorpius had no clue as to why the loud, obnoxious, dramatic, and gorgeous Gryffindor would appreciate him as much as he did.

For Louis was gorgeous, even a blind man could tell. His veela blood suited him well. Louis was complimented with nicely soft and creamy skin, silky, pale blonde hair that framed his handsome face beautifully. He had lovely, sapphire blue eyes that seemed to pop with the pale of his hair. The Gryffindor was tall and lean, standing a few inches short of Scorpius' impressive 6'4.

In truth, Louis resembled a woman with his beauty in some sense, though that didn't stop the entire female population of Hogwarts (many teachers included) to openly fawn over him. Even some males were caught watching the Gryffindor's movements with an appreciative glint in their eye.

"You've been fantastic? How could you possibly be happy when your romance life is complete shit," Louis reminded him, giving Scorpius a stern look. No matter what, Scorpius could always count on his good pal Louis to scold him over his love life, or lack thereof.

Scorpius sighed, barely noticing as Louis placed his long legs, crossed at his ankles, onto his lap, leaning against the bookshelf behind him. "Louis, we always discuss this. Now isn't the time-" he began, though was cut of with Louis' disapproving tsking.

"Scorpius, you are a hot teenaged boy with many women praying for you to spare a glance in their direction. If you're afraid of being in a relationship, which you shouldn't be, at least quit being a pussy and get rid of that V card," Louis drawled, in a perfect imitation of Scorpius' usual drawl.

Scorpius blushed madly, gulping silently under Louis' knowing stare. "What? It's not like you get any either!" the taller blonde retorted in an effort to save the little pride he had left. This always happened with Louis!

Louis' musical laugh only deepened Scorpius' blush, "Scorpius, love, do you actually believe that? I get plenty, though I think you might be right to a certain extent. I haven't had a good shag in a while," Louis' rant turned thoughtful at the last moment, causing Scorpius to fold his arms across his chest and pout much like a child.

"See, I'm not alone in this," Scorpius grumbled, again met with Louis' laughter that was now oddly soothing.

"Scorp, I'll get us both laid before the end of sixth year. I promise you that. Though, I like a challenge here and there and sixth year is awfully easy," Louis' spoke mischievously, giving Scorpius a sort of hungry stare.

"I don't see how I can help there," the Slytherin replied, placing his hands on Louis crossed ankles. Causing some of the nearby students to stare and whisper to their neighbor. Scorpius didn't much care about silly rumors, though.

Louis pursed his full lips in thought, his sapphire eyes watching Scorpius like the predatory lion he was. Suddenly Louis' face smoothened out, a hard look in those eyes.

"Don't worry, Malfoy," he stated quietly, in a deathly calm tone. Uh oh, not good, Scorpius thought.

"I'll think of a challenge soon enough. And when it comes, I know you won't be able to refuse," Louis promised in the same tone, and Scorpius realized why Louis seemed so frustrated.

Scorpius knew fully well that when Louis wanted something, the blonde would do just about anything to get it, and in this case Louis wanted to be challenged. Knowing his other best friend too well, Scorpius knew Louis would get just that.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, after finishing the weekend's homework, Louis receiving much help on his Potions, the two walked out of the library. It being Saturday, curfew went later than usual, so the two simply began walking towards the kitchens, in hope of a decent snack.<p>

"Flint is leaving this year, have you gotten lucky with him yet?" Scorpius asked Louis casually as they walked the familiar path.

Scorpius had known of Louis' sexual preference for about ever. In fact, he had been the first person Louis had confined in with his proud secret, since the two had always gotten along perfectly fine.

Louis scowled slightly, "No, that arsehole is the only one actually immune to my gift of gorgeousness. And you," he replied grumpily.

Scorpius also knew that Louis had had a particular eye on the older Slytherin Quidditch player since the beginning of the school year, despite the fact Scorpius and Louis hadn't spoke in a while.

"He's just so…yummy with his macho charisma and perfect arse. Don't you agree, Scorp?" Louis asked dreamily. Scorpius shrugged in reply. He had noticed that Flint was easy on the eyes, yet he'd never paid the older man much thought.

At the nonchalant shrug, Louis turned his direct attention to Scorpius. "Scorp, who's the last girl you've crushed on?" he asked, seeming deeply interested.

Slightly confused with the different route of the conversation, Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows. "Well…let's see," he murmured, deep in thought. He searched through his consciousness; attempting to find a pretty face he'd actually felt something for, though he basically came up with nothing.

"Well, in first and second year, I remember thinking your sister was pretty," Scorpius replied lamely.

Louis scoffed, "Everyone thinks she's pretty, she's part veela," was his obvious reply, waving a dismissing hand in the air.

Louis now seemed in deep thought, seeming to process things that Scorpius desperately wanted to know of.

What the Slytherin did know was that if he so much as tried Legilimency on Louis, said lion would murder him, possibly rape his dead corpse, and stuff the dead boy into a package and mail it to Albus.

"So, you don't remember any of the girls you've crushed on?" Louis asked after numerous moments of thoughts. Scorpius noted they were almost to the portrait of the giggling pear before answering.

"Nope," he answered somewhat obliviously.

Louis gave a very Slytherin-like smirk that Scorpius tried to ignore. "Good to know," Louis muttered, walking slightly ahead. Leaving Scorpius wondering if he'd imagined it or not.

**Louis will be a large part of the story from this point on. Please let me know what you think about his character!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks later, Scorpius hadn't quite remembered the last time he'd spent so much time with Louis, even during their holidays when he, Albus, and Louis would spend time at each other's houses repeatedly.

Standing in the library once more with Louis, Scorpius thought about how much he'd actually enjoyed the last two weeks. The Slytherin hadn't noticed how somewhat under-loved he'd felt whenever with Albus, for the jet-haired boy was always with some witch or speaking of his 'good time' with said witch. Though with Louis, the other blonde gave him his full attention, and Scorpius very much appreciated it.

"Okay, so the Yule Ball is coming up, which will be amazing, don't you think Scorp?" Louis questioned, counting off the events he'd have to go shopping for. Of course, Louis had already requested Scorpius escort him to Diagon Ally for shopping, so Scorpius could only agree.

"I was thinking of buying white and gold robes, to bring out the Christmas theme. Won't I look ravishing, Scorpius?" Louis continued questioning, skimming through the new gossip magazine he'd favored.

Scorpius looked at the other blonde, calculating, he'd even gotten accustomed to these types of questions.

"Hm. I'd say go with a light blue or silver, it'd bring out your eyes," Scorpius answered, still watching Louis thoughtfully.

Louis smirked that Slytherin smirk Scorpius had been seeing much of as of late. "Thank you, Scorpius. It seems we'll need to go in light blue robes then. I'm sure you'll look perfect in them," Louis stated dismissively, again flipping through the magazine once more.

Scorpius grunted in reply, before truly taking in Louis' answer.

"Wait, what?" Scorpius demanded sharply, watching as the corner of Louis' mouth twitched in amusement.

"You and I are wearing light blue robes to the Yule Ball, like you said, silly," Louis replied easily, again turning his attention to the magazine.

"Louis, we can't go matching, only dates go matching. And we don't have dates yet," Scorpius spoke slowly, hoping the message would get through Louis' thick skull.

"Yes, Scorpius, I'm well aware of the rules of attire. I'm your date, you git," Louis drawled, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

Scorpius' eyebrows raised in surprise, "Is that so? I don't recall ever asking you." Was the Slytherin's smug response.

Louis shrugged, still skimming some article, "You didn't need to. Who were you going to go with anyway? Albus? That twat is going with some Ravenclaw witch that Rose is acquainted with," Louis stated, with another elegant shrug.

Scorpius felt his heart drop slightly. He and Albus had always attended the Yule Ball together as friends, since their first year attending in Forth Year. Now, some Ravenclaw had taken Scorpius' place. Albus hadn't even told him. Or had he hinted at it, those two weeks ago at the breakfast table? Scorpius couldn't help but feel rather hurt and betrayed.

"Aw, don't give me that look, Scorp. You could've always asked James to go with you, but I'm being selfish and taking you for myself," Louis said, giving the Slytherin a thoughtful look Scorpius didn't quite catch.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll do things the proper way," Louis offered, before taking Scorpius hand and dramatically going down on one knee before the Slytherin, who stared down at the Gryffindor with wide gray eyes.

Louis' sapphire orbs, peaked out through his pale blonde fringe, staring up at Scorpius with innocence.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius very much noticed the sudden hush that came over the library, "Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball," Louis finished in a seductive sort of voice, continuing to stare up at Scorpius with that look that was so innocent, yet that begged for Scorpius to kiss him. Damn Louis, always caused a scene.

Scorpius heard various types of "aw's" and "that's so adorable" go around the library, still the blonde continued staring down at Louis. Why did he find himself _wanting_ to kiss Louis? To add to the show Louis was so beautifully conducting? No, that didn't seem right. To satisfy that look in those hypnotic blue eyes that was driving him insane? Yes, he'd stick to that answer.

The Slytherin brought Louis up to a standing position before him, continuing to stare into those eyes. "I accept your offer, and will accompany you to the Yule Ball as your date," he answered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Louis gave Scorpius his usual smirk that only made Scorpius want to kiss him more. That damned Slytherin smirk.

Without much consideration, Scorpius bent his head slightly to capture Louis' full lips with his own, panicking mentally as he felt Louis stiffen beneath him. Though the tension only lasted a mere second before Louis' talented lips were responding to Scorpius' and the Slytherin found he didn't want it to end at all.

Much too soon for Scorpius' liking, Louis ended the kiss at a respectable timing and the library began applauding.

_It was all a show_, Scorpius thought bitterly, with building anger. Though Louis took his hand, and smiled at the crowd, before he exited the library, Scorpius in tow.

Scorpius couldn't quite describe his confusion as Louis only tightened his hold on his hand, dragging him into an empty alcove.

"Louis, what the bloody hell was that?" Scorpius finally demanded, impatiently, after snatching his hand back.

Louis gave him another calculating stare, "Why did you kiss me?" he finally questioned in a soft though firm voice. _Shite_, Scorpius thought, before he thought the truth would be best; Louis was one of his best mates, after all.

"I wanted to and it seemed like the right thing to do. And, no, it wasn't just for show," Scorpius added, when he saw Louis' mouth open to question further.

Louis' eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Are you gay?" he finally asked, glaring at the taller blonde.

Scorpius was defiantly taken aback by the question, though he had to admit it wasn't the first time he'd questioned himself like this. Pausing to truly think about it, he found himself remembering the numerous random questions Louis had asked him the last two weeks they'd spent together.

The questions were all suspiciously helpful during this small time of thought: _Who was the last girl he'd crushed on? Did he presently find any girl attractive? What were the qualities he'd want in a girl, or a potential partner? Who was the last girl he'd kissed? Had it been a good first kiss? Who did he think the most attractive bloke of their year was?_

He didn't remember the last girl he'd crushed on. He didn't find any girl attractive at the moment. The qualities he'd want in a potential partner were honesty, tenacity, strength, tallness, and attractiveness, masculine…? Masculine.

With a hint of honest fear, Scorpius found himself wanting his potential partner to be someone…someone masculine. He didn't want to deal with having to satisfy a woman, he wanted to be _satisfied _by another person, a person strong…someone who could take care of him. He found himself wanting to have someone stare at him the same way Louis had when he'd kneeled before him. Scorpius wanted a _man_ to kneel before him.

Shaking out of his trance, Scorpius met Louis' questioning gaze. Feeling wavering confidence stir him for a moment, the taller blonde placed his blank Malfoy mask firmly in place, successfully hiding all emotion from the Gryffindor.

"There's a possibility, though I'm certain you already knew that," he replied, cold accusation clear in his tone.

In return, Louis gave Scorpius an offended, hard glare, "Don't hide your emotions from me, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Yes, I suspected. Though, it wasn't exactly something I could tell you, you needed to figure it out on your fucking own!" Louis exclaimed, hard pride sparkling those damned eyes.

Scorpius only returned his gaze, feeling his own pride slowly die. He didn't want to hide his emotion, not from Louis at least.

He was bent. The only Malfoy heir was _bent_! Of course, there were ways to keep the family name running, through potions and surrogacy, yet it was… Father would surely murder him.

Emotionally exhausted and confused, Scorpius set his gaze down, staring at Louis' chest. "I have no idea what to do. Father won't approve, to put it lightly," the taller blonde spoke, in a sort of vulnerable voice Grandfather would've frowned upon greatly. This _really_ wouldn't amuse his family.

Feeling familiar arms wrap around him, Scorpius felt nearly content with hugging back. He felt as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders.

He'd never exactly experimented with his sexuality; it'd passed his mind for pleasure on numerous occasions, yet he'd never found anyone who sparked enough interest. Whenever he'd wank, he'd simply picture the feel, not the other participant. He'd always known that when it was time to conceive for his family's name, he'd do so, yet this wasn't for his family's name anymore…this was completely different.

"Your father isn't a monster, Scorp. He loves you very much, and always will no matter what," Louis coaxed lightly, and to be completely honest, it felt nice to hear for the horrified Slytherin.

Pushing his family's reaction aside, Scorpius' mind went to the one person who he knew wouldn't treat him the same through this. Albus. The Potter appreciated Scorpius the way he was, not as some gay bloke that might goggle at his arse every few moments.

With Louis it was different, Albus' own cousin wouldn't throw eyes at him, and well, Louis was family after all. Countless times Albus had sworn Scorpius was family to him, but it was different, and the blonde was aware of it.

Albus and Scorpius had always been rather close friends, hugging and touching had never truly bothered them, for they were both mature and cared for one another. Though, now Scorpius had to think if he were just being mature, or truly liked the feeling of hugging and touching Albus during caring moments. It was all too much to handle!

Scorpius simply hated admitting that Albus' disapproval pained him more than his family's. For his family would at least accept him because they needed an heir, Albus didn't have an excuse for keeping him around.

**This is a bit of a sad chapter, and I apologize for it having taken me so long. It was a rather difficult chapter to write. I promise things won't stay sad, things will look up! Please tell me what you think! Reviews make me a happy camper! **


	5. Chapter 4: A bit of insight

**I am truly grateful for all of your reviews. It makes me feel very great about this story. To answer some of your questions, yes, Louis is out and in this story the wizarding world isn't against homosexuality, except for a few people. No one is aware that Scorpius is a virgin; everyone does think him to be a sex god, even though he's more of the quite and shy type.**

**Chapter 4**

Later that night, much later than was usual for the responsible blonde, Scorpius meandered through the halls of Hogwarts from Gryffindor Tower. With expert direction and timing, he avoided school ghosts. Displayed by the moonlight, his long limbs casted eerie skeleton-like shadows across the corridor walls.

Despite his skilled meandering, Scorpius was lost in his thoughts, attempting desperately to find some sort of haven from the truth. Though the more he tried to fight it, the more the words seemed to scream in his mind: _You're gay. There's no way to sugarcoat it. _

Scorpius wasn't completely bothered with the idea of being bent. Unlike muggles, homosexuality wasn't utterly frowned upon by wizards, because they could still reproduce through potions and such. No, being bent wasn't the problem. The problem was everyone else's reaction to this new revelation.

His Father wouldn't be pleased, Scorpius knew, though he was also aware that his Father could eventually deal with it. Draco Malfoy was a remarkable man, and an even greater father. Scorpius knew Father loved him, loved him more than anything, and the feelings were returned whole-heartedly.

Though, one of Scorpius' greatest fears, which he'd held throughout his entire life was to ever disappoint Father, and the younger Malfoy was convinced his newfound truth would do just that.

His other fear was that he'd lose Albus, and Scorpius simply didn't know what to feel about that.

If he were to be completely honest with himself, Scorpius didn't know how to live without Albus, despite the fact he'd lived 11 years without the green-eyed boy by his side, but even that was difficult to believe for most.

They were a pair. They received detentions together. They received high marks together. They went to their first Hogwarts Quidditch match together. They'd _played_ in their first Quidditch match together; one of Scorpius' fondest memories.

Thinking in some metaphorical sense, Scorpius knew that if Albus ever were to hate and leave him, it would be like losing a lung. Sure, the blonde could live on, but there'd be something missing.

Reaching the dungeons, Scorpius for once hoped Albus was out with one of his whores, so he could at least sneak in without detection. Though, as if Salazar himself were out for Scorpius' blood, the moment he walked into the common room, he was met with the very angry and worried gaze of Albus Severus Potter.

"Where the hell have you been?" the Potter demanded, standing stock-still, glaring daggers at Scorpius.

"I've gone completely mental with worry, I tell you! Where have you been?" Albus continued. Despite the incredible unluckiness on his part of this situation, Scorpius found himself fighting down a laugh. Who knew Albus Severus Potter was the Mother Hen type?

"Albus, relax. I was just with-" Scorpius attempted to explain, yet the ebony-haired man wasn't finished. "You were _with_ someone! And you didn't bother sending an owl to relax my nerves, you selfish git! Explain yourself, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Albus finished, looking absolutely livid.

Scorpius really tried to choke down his chuckle, he really did. Yet, through his attempts he simply began howling with laughter, tears of mirth falling from the grey eyes.

Dear Merlin! Albus, the son of the Savior of the World, the fearless Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team, the boy who'd run from Peeves, Flitch, and Mrs. Norris II to escape detention while laughing madly, was the motherly type? It was a side of the green-eyed boy Scorpius had never seen, mainly because the blonde was the tamer of the two, though Scorpius couldn't help but find it somewhat adorable. Wait…adorable?

Immediately sobered from his laughter, Scorpius looked up to find Albus glaring at him even harsher and with a hint of hurt that would be undetectable to anyone that wasn't Scorpius.

"Albus, I was with Louis. He was…er, helping me with a few things for school and time slipped us by. I apologize for worrying you. I should've paid better attention to the time. It won't happen again, and I didn't send an owl because the Slytherin dorms are underneath the Great Lake and it's quite frankly impossible," Scorpius explained, walking over to the tense Slytherin, and gazing into Avada Kedavra green eyes.

The tension slipped from Albus' shoulders, before he sighed. After a few silent moments Albus turned away, "Were you really with Louis, doing school work?" Albus questioned in an oddly deep voice. It seemed it killed him to ask.

Scorpius' eyebrows furrowed lightly. Did Albus know? No, it was impossible, strictly impossible.

"Yes, we were in the Gryffindor common room," the blonde lied convincingly, feeling horrible for having to be such a deceiving arse. He'd need to tell Albus eventually, but he didn't want to deal with his friend's rejection at the moment. To say Scorpius was emotionally drained was an understatement.

Albus stared at Scorpius, his eyes a darker shade of their natural green. Scorpius noticed there seemed to be an odd tinge of something in those depths of green. Something in those beautiful eyes that Scorpius couldn't quite label, for it confused him. Was that… sorrow? Hurt? No, it couldn't be.

Before Scorpius could mentally debate about it, the look disappeared as Albus gave him a small smile that seemed nearly embarrassed.

"We are under the Great Lake, aren't we?" the jet black-haired man spoke, looking out at the one of the glass windows that showed the eerie beauty of the blue the Great Lake was known for.

Scorpius chuckled along with Albus, before feeling a stab in his heart that Scorpius knew to be fear. Fear that he'd lose this, these nice, homey moments that Scorpius enjoyed so much, aside from the adventures and mischief the two caused.

Hiding his look of depression easily, Scorpius turned to his best friend, hoping he'd be able to call Albus that forever.

"Let's go to sleep Al, I'm damn near a walking corpse," the blonde suggested, before Albus nodded, yawning, and grabbing Scorpius' arm to lean on as they walked to their room. Scorpius couldn't help but smile sadly, praying to Merlin that he wouldn't lose this.

* * *

><p>Lying in bed, later that night, Albus could hear the familiar snores that had played as his lullaby for the past six years. Smiling softly, Albus turned his head slightly to look through the crack in the curtains he'd always left, ever since his first night sleeping in the Slytherin dorms.<p>

The crack allowed Albus a small but perfect view of Scorpius' bed, the one bed in the room where snoring was never heard from.

He remembered that night as clearly as if seen from a pensieve: his first night at Hogwarts. Albus remembered the slight fear, with a touch of excitement, that had streamed through him as he'd walked into the Slytherin common room for the first time, Scorpius right at his side. He remembered anxiously grabbing onto Scorpius' wrist, and feeling the comfort he'd wanted in feeling Scorpius' pulse thud just as quick as his own did.

Albus remembered being led to his dorm, his hand still wrapped around the surprisingly warm wrist of his best mate. He remembered watching as Scorpius had walked over to the bed beside the large window that had cast an eerie blue glow in the room beside the candlelight.

He remembered how Scorpius had sat on his bed like a Prince, as if claiming his throne. How comfortable the Malfoy heir had looked, as if he truly belonged there. That sight, which was etched into his memory forever, was what had made Albus feel at home in Slytherin, too. Because surely wherever his best friend belonged, he'd need to be there at his side.

He remembered lying on his bed, much as he was doing now, six years later. He remembered having opened a small gap in his curtains that showed Scorpius' bed, so that whenever Albus needed a reminder of where home was, he'd look over and see Scorpius, who never closed his curtains. He'd look over and know he was where he belonged.

Now, watching Scorpius' unique hair seem to shimmer against the dark of the room, Albus did in fact notice the flutter in his stomach.

Had Scorpius been lying earlier? The green-eyed man forced himself to look away, wondering why Scorpius would ever need to lie to him. Closing his eyes, Albus hoped Scorpius hadn't been lying. Not having the blonde's trust would be like a stab to the heart, but Albus didn't even want to think about it. He trusted Scorpius. And his Toy Solider wouldn't lie to him.

Sending one last glance at Scorpius' bed, the ebony-haired man turned over in bed groaning. For some reason, he really didn't want to see Louis tomorrow.

**What did you guys think? It was a bit of a last minute decision to add Albus' part to this chapter, though I've been contemplating it for a rather long time. I'm not sure if I'll add more of his parts in, so if you liked it, try to convince me to add more. **

**One last thing, I might change the summary for this story because it seems too angst-y. I'd originally planned for this story to be very much angst-y, but it's taking its own direction . I don't want it too be incredibly depressing, and reading the summary makes me think Scorpius will cut himself or something. So, if you have any ideas for a good summary, please do tell.**

**And as always, thank you so much for reading and making me feel like a princess with your lovely reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry about not having updated in forever! I could use school as an excuse, but that would make me feel lousier. I'm back though, and hope that you like this chapter which took this long to write apparently. **

**Chapter 5**

Yawning in the middle of class, Albus cursed himself for having ever decided to take Divinition. The class was the biggest waste of time! What Albus thought to be sedatives in the air, made the average person drowsier than ever. The easy O the coarse was promised to be didn't much outweigh the constant need to sleep for hours on end.

Frowning, Albus thought of Scorpius. He was still slightly wavered by the uneasy conversation they'd had the night before, but did his best to ignore it. Scorpius had been his usual self in the morning, and truly Albus had no right to feel he was somehow being lied to. Yet, the raven-haired couldn't shake the awful feeling.

Albus leaned back in is chair, hoping a quick nap would relax his ridiculous paranoia. Really, what would Scorpius say if he knew his best mate had such little faith in him?

The Slytherin loosened his tie, closing his brilliant green eyes in the process. The sedatives invading his nostrils made coming into a half-dream state quite effortless, but it wasn't enough to fully put him to sleep. Cursing Trelawany for being clever with her sedatives, Albus had no choice be to be content with his state of half-sleep.

Dosing off here and there, he barely heard the two female voices from behind him. They were familiar, but his fatigued mind couldn't quite decipher to whom they belonged. What he could decipher, albeit strained, was what they were saying.

"Yeah, I know. He kissed him, then and there," one spoke, her voice practiced in the act of gossip.

"Really? I always reckoned they had something romantic! So, he asked him to the Yule?" the ladder immediately demanded, her voice holding the same amount of excitement as the former.

"Yes, it was so sweet! Merlin, I wish someone would ask me the way he asked Louis. He got down on one knee, of what I heard," the former continued, huffing a jealous sigh.

Louis was asked to the Yule? Had he finally gotten his way with Flint?

"I wish he would've asked me! With a boy as gorgeous as Scorpius, anyone would kill to be in Louis' shoes. Then again, many would kill to be in Scorpius' shoes, too," the latter exclaimed, a bit louder than the conversations' prior noise level.

Yet, Albus heard her words as if they'd been shouted into his ear. Scorpius? Louis and Scorpius were going to the Yule Ball together? But… he and Scorpius had always gone together as friends! It was a Christmas tradition that they'd never broken. Albus' heart ached.

Sure, Albus had pondered the idea of bringing a Ravenclaw with him, but he'd shut the thought down almost immediately! Because Scorpius meant much more to him, though it apparently wasn't the same for the blonde.

Also, it seemed Scorpius didn't have just a friendly intention in mind in asking Louis to the Ball. A kiss? Down on one knee! The thought made Albus' stomach hurt and not in a good way.

It was then he realized, now more awake than asleep, that Scorpius _had_ lied the night before. His gut feeling hadn't simply been paranoia, it had been foreshadowing. Foreshadowing for the amount of pain he felt now, listening to two gossiping bints speak of his best friend and his cousin. Listening to them speak about something that Scorpius hadn't confided in Albus with.

No! It couldn't be. Scorpius and Albus were the best of mates. These witches must've been lying. Scorpius and Louis? Louis was practically in love with Flint, and Scorpius- well, Scorpius was a bachelor, wasn't he?

But, maybe the two girls weren't spreading empty rumors. The idea brought strain onto Albus' heart, the feeling of betrayal a heavy weight on the Slytherin.

Albus gulped steadily. If that were the case than Scorpius must've been preoccupied the night before. He was probably exhausted from the events the night had taken. Maybe he needed time to think over his decision of asking Louis, yes that must've been it. It didn't much answer why he hadn't told Albus, but it was enough for a desperate Albus to hope on.

He would just wait until Scorpius told him. Breakfast must've been too crowded for the blonde, so maybe he planned to tell Albus after dinner. That would explain everything. Yes, Albus would just wait.

Even his reassurance didn't stop the prominent crack in his heart, and the deep ache in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the Slytherin table beside a very quiet Albus, Scorpius kept his face completely impassive. He'd gotten several impressed and encouraging glances from various people throughout the day, and it was an utter miracle Albus hadn't heard anything of the previous day. Though, the green-eyed boy's silence was unnerving.<p>

"You alright?" Scorpius asked, casting a quick look to Albus' face. If possible, Albus' face was as flushed of emotion as his.

Concern gnawed at Scorpius as he remembered the only other times he'd seen Albus like this. The first was the first time they'd lost to Gryffindor in Quidditch, and the second when Albus had been ill. One ended with intense depression for about a week, the other ended with Albus falling asleep in Potions class. Then with Albus vomiting in the trophy he'd been hand cleaning during the detention he was serving for having slept during class.

Albus gave him a glance that was eerily blank, something he'd never quite seen on his best mate.

"Yeah, just a tad bit tired," was the response he received, something that didn't satisfy Scorpius in the slightest.

"Are you sure you aren't feeling ill? Remember what happened last time, you look about the same as you did then," Scorpius pressed on, knowing something was off, and growing desperate to discover what.

"Hey, Potter!" interrupted James' voice from behind them. Both Slytherin jumped in their seats from the loud intrusion, and turned to find the other two Potter children behind them. Albus' mood seemed to lighten with the presence of his siblings.

"James? Lily?" Albus questioned, quirking an eyebrow while the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement.

"I need help with Potions and fucking Zabini is out with his girlfriend, so I'm reduced to turning to you. Gryffindor common room half an hour after dinner," James directed, through his bitter commanding tone a hint of pleading could be heard.

At this, the Slytherin Potter gave a smirk, "Why not, James?" James frowned at the response, but accepted it nonetheless, turning on his heel. That left both Slytherins with Lily Luna Potter.

Lily was a gentle girl, and of what Scorpius had heard, acted very much as the woman she was given her middle name for. The Potter parents swore they made a wise choice in having chosen the name.

Lily was the only Potter who had inherited the Weasley hair, though from pictures Albus usually said she'd inherited the auburn locks of Lily Evans. Every single one of the Potter children had inherited the wonderful green of their father's eyes, but different shades described the eyes of each offspring. Lily's were bright, even brighter than Albus' but different in the way they constantly seemed misty. Yet, the girl seemed to see more than anyone else.

Lily was angelic, fragile even, and the sweetest girl one could find. Even at the age of fourteen. Unusual in her ways, Lily's innocence was something Scorpius knew Albus loved, for Scorpius appreciated it about the girl as well.

"Albus?" today, the girl's voice seemed concerned for her brother, bringing Scorpius back to the thought that Albus must be ill.

Albus smiled faintly at his little sister, though his eyes seemed tainted with that same emotion Scorpius had seen in them the night before.

"We'll speak of it when you come to the Gryffindor common room later," Lily finally spoke after a moment of silence where it became clear Albus wouldn't answer.

Albus nodded to his sister, his unresponsive mask returned after she gave him a kiss on the cheek and fled to sit beside her eldest brother.

Scorpius sent a look to Albus, noticing the boy seemed tensed, though exhausted all at once.

Feeling more worried than hungry, Scorpius turned fully to his friend, "Why don't we go back to common room?"

Albus' eyes flashed with undoubted relief and happiness. He gave a reassured smile, and nodded, before standing. Scorpius practically had to run to keep up with his friend, who all but fled to the Slytherin dungeons. The two began racing in their act, a lighthearted mood setting upon them as they sprinted down the Hogwarts halls.

Once they arrived, Albus went to his room to grab what Scorpius assumed were a few advanced potions books, before he returned to the nearly vacant common room.

"Um. I'm going to have to go to the library to pick up another book I need to help James with. Is there anything you needed to tell me before I left?" he asked, while rubbing his book, a nervous habit Scorpius had noticed their very first year.

But as the ebony-haired man's question fully transferred into Scorpius' thoughts, his heart stopped. Did Albus know? How could he know? No! That was the stupidest question he could've fucking asked himself! Everyone was talking about it all day! Merlin's sweet balls, what to do? He was a Malfoy, a damn good one at that, and a Slytherin, he'd do what one always did in situations such as these.

"Nothing drastic. I did have a question for D.A.D.A., but its due Friday, so I'll ask you tomorrow," Scorpius replied with ease, convincing even himself that he wasn't a terrible person for only a moment. Albus gave him a narrowed-eyed look, before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Okay, then," Albus replied with just as much ease, turning to walk out of the common room. Just as Scorpius was about to let out a relieved breath, Albus turned, that mysterious emotion glinting in his eyes once more. Was it sorrow? But, at the same time a bit upset?

"I might spend the night over in Gryffindor tower. Lily wanted to speak with me, and I think I'd be more comfortable there tonight," he replied in a flat tone, not even trying to convince Scorpius of the obvious lie.

What was left of Scorpius' heart turned to ash, "Are you sure?" he asked rather weakly, before regretting the ignorant response.

"Yes," was the blunt reply, before Albus had truly left the common room, and a confused, angry, and depressed Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 6

**This entire chap is Al's POV. So I do apologize for all you Scorpius-lovers. Yes, I have a weakness for blondes, too. Especially Malfoys. Anyways, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Albus walked through the dungeons, face serious as he stared at the stoned floor. His eyes stared intently, eyes full of thought, and if one looked closely, an awful lot of hurt.

Why hadn't Scorpius told him? Did he really feel Albus couldn't be trusted? Did he think Albus would be terribly angry with Scorpius for ditching him for Louis? That was obviously ridiculous, though even as he thought it, the final question brought a deep frown to the Slytherin's face.

Once he'd asked himself the question, it was difficult to answer honestly. Was he okay with Scorpius and Louis together? Albus hadn't even known Scorpius had taste for men, though to be completely truthful it wasn't too surprising. Scorpius had always been too neat and responsible for a bloke. Not that he wasn't masculine, even Albus was afraid of Scorpius when he was in his 'scary' moods.

But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Scorpius had yet again chosen to not trust Albus with something important, something as prominent as his sexual orientation! Albus hadn't ever put any particular thought in Scorpius' actual sex life, the most it had ever gone was making stupid jabs and jokes. It was no matter to him though, he'd always love Scorpius, even if the blonde turned out to be a woman, though that would be weird, Albus had to admit.

Still, of all people to choose from, Louis? It made no sense to the ebony-haired teen, and it bothered him, like a splinter in his side. No, that wasn't right, what bothered Albus was that it made perfect sense, because the two were so right together. In direct hindsight, Albus knew he should've seen this coming, the two blondes had spent so much time in each others company in the previous few weeks.

Still, the idea of Scorpius and Louis' beautiful, perfect, blonde haired, bright blue-eyed baby made Albus stomach hurt uncomfortably.

Without having noticed, Albus had reached Gryffindor Tower, standing blankly before the portrait of the Fat Lady. As the Slytherin visibly came back to life, he looked up at the stern glare of the obese painting.

"Well, then, the password, snake?" she demanded impatiently. For that she received a scowl, and the password, stated a bit harsher than was common. She and Albus hadn't ever gotten on, mostly because of how she'd refused him entry his first year, when he'd attempted to visit his brother for something important, which he now forgot, though the animosity was still very much there.

She huffed in reply, before swinging open, narrowly missing the Slytherin when she swung back into place.

Albus' mood wasn't particularly the best, though he smoothened it before reaching his brother's room, prepared for a long night. The next two hours was spent with him patiently teaching the hopeless Gryffindor the fundamentals of NEWT Potions.

By the time the two had finished, James' head had only absorbed the most basic facts of the lesson, which was enough of an improvement for Albus.

"Thanks, Al. I don't know what I'd do if we didn't have at least one potions prodigy in the family," James sighed, giving an exhausted smile and gave his brother a manly half hug. The Slytherin Potter accepted it instinctively, returning the small smile.

"It was nothing, James. Oh, and can I crash here tonight? I forgot the map, and I'm too tired to go sneaking around," Albus lied with ease, feeling a stab of hurt as he remembered just how talented Scorpius was at lying. Two hours ago. To his face.

His brother shrugged, too exhausted to look into it, Albus presumed. "Alright, are you gonna send Scorpius a patronus?" James questioned, while moving to his bed to magically expand it to fit both brothers, as was routine whenever Albus spent the night, though those were rare occasions.

Behind his brother's back, Albus winced at the question. "No, he's probably asleep already," he answered, while taking off his Slytherin robes.

At this reply, James turned, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "But Scorpius always waits up for you. And you always send him a patronus, saying you'll spend the night here. Its what you've both done for six years, no exception." James' voice was lowered in suspicion, as he explained exactly why the answer to his question wasn't satisfactory.

Well, Albus was fucked. How could he argue with the truth of his brother's answer? While expanding James' bed was routine, it was even more so for Albus to send Scorpius word that he'd be here, with his brother and sister. It was simply how it was done.

Though, Albus was a Slytherin, and had been for six years. If his instinct wasn't enough, he'd learned much over the years.

"Yeah, he said something about having a date tonight," at that Albus gave a small smile, one dripping with fake pride only Scorpius himself could ever detect. "He told me at dinner, before you asked for help. So, I just told him then I'd stay here, and see him tomorrow."

At that answer, James' face softened in surprise, and he nodded in acceptance. "That's nice for him. He doesn't seem like the type to date. He actually seems like the type to get what he wants, wake up in the morning to leave, but gives a charming good-bye kiss so he doesn't seem like such an arsehole," James explained, fixing his pillow on the large bed, seemingly unaware of how his words were affecting his brother.

Though, Albus was all too aware of how the words affected him. They made him sick, thinking of Scorpius like that, as if he were a master god of shag, as many suspected. Thinking of it for the first time, Scorpius in bed, porcelain skin illuminated only by the light of the moon, hovering above an equally underdressed Louis. The idea was revolting, though all at once horrifically beautiful, which made it all the more sickening to the Slytherin.

Having paled dramatically at the mental horror, Albus cleared his throat before answering. "Er, yeah, I guess. I'm gonna go say 'night to Lily," he said, too fast and loud to be normal, before fleeing the room in a daze.

He managed to find Lily's room quickly, still disgusted with himself. Though, he hoped seeing Lily would make him feel a tad better. Knocking, he wondered if she was already asleep, and dearly prayed she wasn't.

Though, Lily Potter was very much awake as she opened the door, still clad in her Gryffindor robes. She smiled, her expression as misty as always while she greeted him.

"Al, I thought you'd forgotten you were to speak with me," she accused, before standing on her tiptoes to give him a hug. He blushed while returning the hug, knowing he had forgotten he'd promised to speak with her, but had used her as an excuse to leave James' terrible words.

"Er, it's nice to see you, Lil. It seems like I haven't visited you in forever," Albus smiled, shrugging off her accusation, because somehow she knew his intention of being there. She always did.

"Yes, a month and a half has been a while hasn't it," she said, narrowing her eyes, much like James had earlier. Albus winced, had it really been so long?

"No matter, you're here now, and I know you want to speak about Scorpius. I don't have much time, so lets begin," she shrugged, before moving to sit in her four-poster, which looked quite large with her petite body taking up only so much room.

Her words startled Albus, and he bit his tongue to stop himself from snapping defensively. Lily wasn't someone to get snappy with; she was much too doe-like to ever be rude with.

"Lily, I don't-"

"Quiet, you! I can't give you much advise on the situation right now, except that you need to take a step back, and really look. See things from a broader perspective, Al. Once you do that, you'll feel better. I promise," she explained cheekily, before shoving him off her bed with surprising strength.

"Now, off you go. You've left me with many thoughts. 'Night!" she dismissed, once again standing on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, before closing the door in his face.

Albus was much too confused to really move, so he just settled for staring at her door with furrowed eyebrows. That had been shockingly quick, unexpected at best, though it seemed most things involving Lily turned out that way. He hadn't even been able to speak!

Thinking back to her words, he didn't much get them. Take a step back, and see from a broader perspective. They were like instructions for a puzzle in which you couldn't move your feet. Completely baffling.

In fact, they only seemed to dampen his mood. How could Scorpius think he wasn't trustworthy? Six years as best friends, and still, he was nothing in Scorpius' eyes. And it hurt. It hurt so fucking much, and Scorpius probably didn't care. No, that arsehole was probably pounding into his Gryffindor cousin at the moment. So, why should Albus care? Shouldn't he follow Scorpius' example, and not care about anyone or anything but his own selfish wants?

He finally found the strength to move, turning to go down the hallway and return to the seventh year boys' dorm. On his way, he barely noticed the door for the seventh year girls open.

"Hello Albus," came the smooth voice of Ella Goldstein, seventh year Gryffindor, and beautiful daughter of Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw in his father's year who ended up marrying some gorgeous model.

"Ella," Albus smiled, dipping his head in hello. Ella was beautiful, that much was obvious, and she also was a talented tease. With her long, golden hair, and large blue eyes, she had a pretty face. Her body was made to be appreciated, and appreciate it Albus had. He knew she'd be perfect for the night.

"Well, what brings the emerald-eyed snake into lion territory?" she asked teasingly, playing with a strand of wavy hair while leaning on her doorframe.

Albus' instinctive flirt seemed to shove all emotion away, and it was quite welcomed. His lips were already curling into the smirk no girl had ever refused, and he knew exactly how the night should end.

"I heard about a golden-haired lioness, and I simply couldn't resist," he explained, walking closer and closer, so close in fact, that when he licked his lips his tongue brushed hers.

Ella only smiled against his lips, before grabbing him by his Slytherin tie, and dragging him into the room.

Later, when Albus had Ella flush against the wall, her bare breast pushed against his chest, her skirt brought up to give his cock access, Albus couldn't stop thinking about how much he hated Scorpius. Or about how Ella's hair wasn't the right shade of blonde, and how her eyes were simply too blue.

**I'm so sorry about the horribly long delay for this chapter, but writer's block has been a bitch! Especially for this chapter, but please do tell what you feel about this knew side of the story. Things will look up though, that I promise. And Scorpius will get most of the next chapter, if not all. **


End file.
